Jar of Hearts
by Taylor Fireheart
Summary: Harry never needed Tom to live, but Tom needed Harry(AU to House of Memories and Exit Wounds)


**I know I can't take one more step towards you**

 **'Cause all that's waiting is regret**

It felt like his heart was broken, but the worst part was, he couldn't feel it anymore. All he felt was numb, staring at the forms in his bed, the gasping, wriggling; the numbness filled his bones and didn't **leave**. He stood frozen, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything to prevent his heart shattering and breaking into a million peices.

 **Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**

 **You lost the love I loved the most**

"Harry?" Tom saw him regret forming in his eyes, but he didn't care if former lover did see him.

Tears started pouring out of his eyes as he ran out of the room, the Gaunt ring clinging on ground behind him as he ran out of the place he use to call his home and into the dark night, apparating as soon as he got past the wards.

"HARRY! WAIT!"

 **I learned to live, half alive**

"Papa?" He was in a cocoon on the bed, in his old room.

"Yes pup?" his father stayed with him, making sure he ate and didn't die.

"Est-ce que ça arrête de souffrir*?" he asked, slipping into his native language..

"With time, pup, with time. It may never stop hurting completely, but you will feel better."

 **And now you want me one more time**

He stood on the battlefield, his father didn't want him here, but Harry managed to convince him that he could fight.

"The Dark Lord is coming!"

' _Tom?'_

Harry ran forward into the fray, seeing Death Eaters ready to kill innocents.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ He disarmed the two, pausing briefly before stunning them, " _Stupefy!"_

"Harry…" he froze, knowing who was behind him but didn't want to acknowledge him.

 **Who do you think you are?**

 **Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

"Harry, please look at me." He could hear the beg in the man's voice.

Harry signed before turning, "Hello Tom."

"Harry, please come back, I miss you." Harry tensed as Tom came close, dropping his head on Harry's neck.

Harry's anger began to grow, he pushed Tom away and began to yell, "YOU DON'T GET TO BREAK MY HEART AND ASK FOR ME TO COME BACK, YOU SECOUSSE!"

 **Collecting your jar of hearts**

 **And tearing love apart**

"I trusted you, I loved you." Harry said spitefully, turning and walking away from Tom, "and all I got was a knife in the back from you," he gave a harsh bark of laughter, "true love triumphs over all, Connerie. There's no such thing as true love, just dedication and betrayal."

"Harry?" Harry smirked because Tom looked so lost at that moment, something that almost never happens.

"Goodbye Tom." he apparated away.

 **You're gonna catch a cold**

 **From the ice inside your soul**

"Harry?" His father poked his head into his son's room.

"Yes papa?" Harry replied as he found a good place to stop in the book he was reading.

"There's quite a few cursed letters here for you, one of them is pure ice."

"Please burn the rest and bring that one to me."

 **So don't come back for me**

 **Who do you think you are?**

' _Harry Tempest, I know you're reading this and I want to apologize. I was foolish and stupid, please come back. I miss you.'_

Harry's melious smile glowed in the light of the slowly burning letter, "Oh Tom, you do not get to shatter my heart and expect me to come back to you like a lovesick puppy, no way no how."

 **I hear you're asking all around**

 **If I am anywhere to be found**

"Severus, have you found him yet?"

"No m'lord, but I'm looking-"

" _CRUCIO!"_ A sudden silence as Death Eaters watch their comrade was tortured.

"I want him to be found and brought here, ALIVE!"

 **But I have grown too strong**

 **To ever fall back in your arms**

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ The boy dodged, his bandanna slipped and the Dark Lord could see his emerald eyes.

"Harry?"

" _STUPEFY!"_ The boy was powerful, and equal to the Dark Lord.

" _BOMBARDA!"_ The Dark Lord could never refuse a challenge against his ex-lover.

" _EXPELLIARMUS!"_ The boy won the battle, the Dark Lord grinned as he wandlessly summoned his wand and apparated away.

 **I've learned to live, half alive**

 **And now you want me one more time**

"Capture him alive!" The leader yelled, Harry smirked in response.

It had been a few years since the break up and he was getting better every day and he wasn't going to let himself be ruled by love ever again.

 **Who do you think you are?**

 **Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

"Lily! Take Harry and run! Get him to Tempest!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll hold him off."

"But-"

"GO!"

 **Collecting your jar of hearts**

 **And tearing love apart**

" _Avada Kedavra."_ The mother dropped to the ground, dead. Voldemort's lip curled, pathetic.

The child watched him with emerald eyes, the same eyes his former lover had.

 **You're gonna catch a cold**

 **From the ice inside your soul**

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ the monster watched with glee and waited to see those emerald eyes dull.

Only to watch in shock as the spell reflected itself back toward him.

 **So don't come back for me**

 **Who do you think you are?**

"Oh Lily, James. Why must the good die young?" Harry muttered, climbing up the stairs to the nursery that he helped the young couple build.

"Don't worry though, I will take care of your son as if he was my own. He will be courageous, cunning, smart, and loyal. Like all child should be, he will be raised without the prophecy over his head.

 **It took so long just to feel alright**

 **Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**

"Hadry! Hadry! Look!" Harry James Potter shouted as he lit the room with a burst of accidental magic.

Harry-now Hadrian-smiled and congratulated the young boy.

 **I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**

 **'Cause you broke all your promises**

"Hadry? Who's this?" Harry asked, pointing to the other boy in a picture.

Hadrian smiled sadly, it was that picture. The picture the he had managed to convince Tom to take with him.

It had been a sunny day and the weather was perfect, they had been enjoying the day outside by the Great Lake. Hadrian's father had sent him a camera for his birthday and Hadrian had been playing with it, somehow convincing Tom to take a picture with him as they sat on the roots of a shady tree.

"That's Tom, my first love." Hadrian explained, taking the picture from the eight year old's grasp.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked as his 'Hadry' pulled him into the older man's lap.

"He died, but don't be sad. He's free now."

 **And now you're back**

 **You don't get to get me back**

"HADRIAN! NO! PLEASE! No." Harry shouted as he saw his father figure collapse after being hit by a curse.

Hadrian turned to him with a broken smile on his face as he fell back from the ledge he had been on, deflecting curses and battling Death Eaters. Hadrian closed his eyes and gravity caught up to him, he fell with one wish on his mind, ' _Let my son live his life and cherish his friends, happy.'_

And then he closed his eyes, seeing Tom's ruby eyes connect with his own from above, my spirit will live through my son and he will be protected.


End file.
